katyperryfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Prism
Prism (stilizzato PRISM) è il quarto album in studio della cantautrice statunitense Katy Perry, pubblicato il 18 Ottobre 2013 dalla Capitol Records esclusivamente in Austria, Finlandia, Germania, Irlanda, Italia, Paesi Bassi, Slovacchia, Slovenia, Sud Africa e in Svizzera. È stato, invece, messo in commercio nel resto del mondo il 22 Ottobre 2013. La registrazione dell'album ha avuto inizio nel 2012, in seguito la pubblicazione della riedizione del precedente album, Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection, ed è continuata sino all'anno successivo. La composizione dell'album è stata in gran parte ispirata dagli artisti musicali dance svedesi come Robyn. Al fine di creare il suono desiderato, Katy Perry ha lavorato con il produttore svedese Max Martin, ma anche con Dr. Luke, Cirkut, Greg Wells, Benny Blanco, Stargate (con questi ultimi cinque aveva già collaborato in passato), Klas Åhlund, Bloodshy e Greg Kurstin. "Roar" è stato pubblicato il 10 agosto 2013 come singolo apripista dell'album e ha raggiunto la prima posizione della Billboard Hot 100 così come i primi dieci posti in venticinque stati. Dall'album sono stati poi estratti due singoli promozionali ("Dark Horse" e "Walking on Air") mentre il 16 ottobre 2013 è stato pubblicato il secondo singolo, "Unconditionally". Forte del successo commerciale ottenuto, "Dark Horse " (con la partecipazione del rapper Juicy J) è stato promosso come terzo singolo ufficiale dall'album ed è diventato il nono brano della cantante ad avere raggiunto il primo posto nella classifica statunitense. Il 3 aprile 2014 Katy ha confermato che "Birthday" sarebbe stato il quarto singolo estratto dall'album. Il 28 Luglio viene invece pubblicato come quinto singolo "This Is How We Do". Al fine di promuovere il disco, la cantante ha intrapreso il Prismatic World Tour, evento mondiale che nel giro di circa un anno e mezzo ha visitato Europa, America, Oceania ed Asia, ricevendo un vasto successo commerciale globale tanto da esser stato classificato come quarto tour dai migliori incassi del 2014 e ventisettesimo dell'anno successivo, grazie a un ricavato complessivo di oltre $200 milioni. Antefatti Johnny Wujek, che ha disegnato i costumi di Katy Perry per il California Dreams Tour , ha detto in un'intervista nel luglio 2012: "Abbiamo sentito la nuova canzone per il suo prossimo album e ho pensato, 'Oh mio Dio vedo il video', e lei ha detto 'Anche io vedo il video', ed eravamo totalmente sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda". Verso la fine del 2012, Katy Perry, intervistata da Billboard, ha detto di Prism: "So esattamente il disco che voglio fare. Conosco la grafica, la colorazione e il tono... So, addirittura, il tipo di tour che dovrò fare dopo. Sarei molto contenta se la visione che ho in testa diventasse realtà". Katy Perry ha, inoltre, dichiarato che non voleva che l'album fosse una sorta di Teenage Dream 2.0, affermando: "Sarebbe sciocco. Non è di alcun interesse per me, per cercare di superare me stessa." La cantante ha poi dichiarato al mensile di moda Vogue che Prism avrebbe contenuto elementi "oscuri" rispetto ai suoi precedenti lavori. Nel mese di aprile 2013, Katy ha dichiarato che l'album era per metà completo e lo ha descritto come "schizofrenico", aggiungendo: "Max Martin e Dr. Luke mi spingono a dare di più. Come squadra abbiamo punti di forza specifici, ... lavorare con Bonnie McKee è come una sessione di abuso emozionale." Nel luglio 2013, McKee ha rivelato che lei e Katy avevano scritto quattro brani nella città natale della cantante (Santa Barbara, California) e ha aggiunto che fossero più "maturi" rispetto ai precedenti firmati da loro stesse Il mese successivo, McKee ha anche dichiarato: "Beh, sai, lavoriamo con produttori Dr. Luke e Max Martin, sono come geni melodici ..... Luke e Max tornano noi con la traccia e noi troviamo il tipo di storia all'interno di essa" Brani Il brano d'apertura di Prism, nonché primo singolo estratto, è "Roar " che è un brano midtempo di musica power pop che incorpora elementi folk rock con un ritornello che si sviluppa su un beat martellante. Il testo rievoca gli atteggiamenti battaglieri di Katy, già presenti nel precedente singolo "Firework" contenuto in Teenage Dream .Katy ha spiegato il significato di Roar su BBC Radio 1: “È una di quelle canzoni che ti fanno sentire più sicura. L'ho scritta perché ero stanca di tenere tutti quei sentimenti dentro, una cosa che causa risentimento”."Legendary Lovers ", seconda traccia dell'album, è stata definita come la canzone con "il coro più interessante" (Take me down to the river / Underneath the blood-orange sun / Say my name like a scripture / Keep my heart beating like a drum). Katy Perry ha descritto la canzone dicendo che "ha un po' di curry in essa" mentre James Montgomery, scrivendo per MTV, ha dichiarato che la canzone "ribolle lentamente prima di scoppiare in un suono tribale". "Birthday ", terzo brano del disco, nonché quarto singolo estratto, si apre con sonorità disco ed è stato associato dalla stessa Katy Perry allo stile della prima Mariah Carey. È stata definita da Gary Trust (Billboard) come una futura contendente per la numero uno nella classifica statunitense e da Francesco Chignola (TV Sorrisi e Canzoni) come una hit garantita. I primi tre brani sono firmati da Katy insieme all'amica cantautrice Bonnie McKee , una delle firme più richieste del pop odierno (per Katy aveva già firmato brani come "Wide Awake " e "Part of Me ") e sono prodotti, come gran parte del resto dell'album, da un trio di prestigiosi produttori: Dr. Luke , Cirkut e Max Martin . La quarta traccia e secondo singolo promozionale, "Walking on Air ", è stata prodotta da Klas Åhlund (produttore di Robyn). Il brano è palesemente ispirato alla musica dance degli anni novanta; tra le ispirazioni dichiarate del brano ci sono artiste come CeCe Peniston e Crystal Waters. "Unconditionally ", brano preferito da Katy Perry , è il secondo singolo estratto. La canzone è stata definita come una power ballad con un "coro epico". Jason Lipshutz di Billboard ''ha dichiarato che "Unconditionally " sia il brano più "maturo" contenuto in ''Prism mentre Francesco Chignola (TV Sorrisi e Canzoni) l'ha definita come "una canzone forse più convenzionale di quelle che l'hanno preceduta nell'album, ma è matura e assolutamente efficace"."Dark Horse " (con la partecipazione del rapper Juicy J ) è il primo singolo promozionale dell'album e successivamente è diventato il terzo singolo estratto dall'album. Il brano si avvicina ai generi trap, grime e hip hop. Musicalmente i versi della canzone sono costruiti attorno a ritmi gelidi. La produzione di "Dark Horse " è costituita da un beat hip-hop, insieme a influenze di EDM e rap. Keith Murphy di Vibe definisce la canzone "oscura", e molto lontana dal precedente album di Katy. "This Is How We Do ", quinto singolo estratto dall'album, è stato prodotto da Max Martin e Klas Ahlund ed è stato descritto come possibile "hit dell'estate (2014)". Shirley Halperin del The Hollywood Reporter ha definito il brano come un "piacevole ritorno al trascinante beat degli anni ottanta" mentre Edna Gundersen (USA Today) lo ha descritto come un "esplosione pop capace di essere sostenuta da basi hip-hop" e ha elogiato il ritornello ricorrente del pezzo ("It's no big deal!"). Nate Jones (Popdust) ha confrontato il testo del brano con il precedente singolo della stessa cantante "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) ", pur dichiarando che il testo fosse meno comico. "International Smile ", ottava traccia di Prism, è un brano dance pop immediato, pronto da essere remixato e ballato mentre la nona, "Ghost " è un brano midtempo che è stato scritto nella città natale di Katy (Santa Barbara, California). La decima traccia (l'unica prodotta da Bloodshy) ha come titolo "Love Me" ed è un brano dal ritmo energico e tendente alle sonorità dance. Edna Gundersen (USA Today) lo ha definito come "irresistibilmente accattivante ed energico" mentre Elijah Sarkesian (DavidAtlanta.com) come "un interessante mix - il testo è cupo, ma la sonorità è molto dance. Mal che vada, avrà successo nelle discoteche". La traccia seguente, "This Moment ", è stata scritta da Katy Perry dopo che la stessa aveva sentito l'audiolibro The Power of Now: A Guide to Spiritual Enlightenment; il testo della canzone parla del "vivere nel presente" con un'aggiunta "romantica" da parte della cantante. "Double Rainbow ", dodicesimo brano presente in Prism, è stato prodotto da Greg Kurstin e Sia Furler (una delle autrici più richieste degli ultimi anni). È un'altra power ballad con un ritornello trascinante e una strofa la cui linea melodica forse può ricordare "Someone Like You" di Adele , afferma Francesco Chignola (TV Sorrisi e Canzoni). "By the Grace of God ", che chiude la versione «standard» di Prism, è l'unica ballata priva di un vero beat, con una strofa piano e voce. Katy ha dichiarato che il brano è stato il primo a essere scritto (assieme a Greg Wells, produttore di "Waking Up in Vegas") ed è quindi, come in un flashback, il vero punto di partenza di questo percorso di rinascita. L'edizione «deluxe» di Prism è costituita da ulteriori tre brani: "Spiritual" , "It Takes Two" e "Choose Your Battles". Singoli *"Roar " è stato il primo singolo ad essere estratto dall'album, inviato alle radio il 10 Agosto 2013, e rilasciato su iTunes due giorni dopo. La canzone ha subito debuttato già al posto numero 85 delle classifiche, per poi raggiungere molto velocemente la posizione numero 1, diventando l'ottava numero 1 di Katy nella Billboard Hot 100. "Roar" è stato anticipato da quattro video teaser, che segnavano il cambiamento di Katy dalla Teenage Dream Era , ovvero l'era dell'album precedente, a quella attuale. Per il singolo è stato pubblicato un lyric video ambientato in una chat su WhatsApp, mentre il video ufficiale è stato pubblicato il 5 Settembre 2013. La canzone è stata accusata di plagio, per la musica ed il messaggio troppo simile a quello di "Brave" di Sara Bareilles , ma Sara disse di aver ascoltato il pezzo già prima della sua uscita, e che non trovava nessun plagio. *"Unconditionally " è stato il secondo singolo ad essere estratto dall'album. Pubblicato il 16 Ottobre 2013, mentre il 19 Novembre 2013 il video ufficiale della canzone è stato rilasciato sulle reti televisive, dopo un lyric video dove apparivano le attrici Janell Shirtcliff , doppiata da Katy Perry, ed Erika Linder , che è androgina, e diverse esibizioni live. Katy ha spiegato che la fonte di ispirazione della canzone è stato il suo impegno umanitario nell'UNICEF, e che stare con i bambini dei paesi più poveri le ha mostrato il vero amore "incondizionato". Ha spiegato anche che la canzone può essere dedicata ad una qualsiasi persona che si ama, dai familiari, ad un amico, o al proprio partner. *"Dark Horse " è stato il terzo singolo estratto dall'album, che ha avuto un successo tale da diventare il secondo disco di diamante di Katy Perry dopo "Firework ". La canzone era in competizione con "Walking on Air", ma alla fine vinse, e venne estratta come singolo, mentre l'altra divenne singolo promozionale. La canzone era già stata rilasciata come primo singolo promozionale ufficiale il 17 Settembre 2013, ed è stata estratta come singolo il 17 Dicembre 2013. Il video musicale ha raggiunto oltre 1 bilione di visualizzazioni, ed ha vinto come miglior video pop femminile agli MTV Video Music Awards del 2014. La canzone vede la collaborazione del rapper Juicy J . *"Birthday " è una canzone con una musica di ispirazione anni '90, annunciata il 3 Aprile 2014 come singolo. La copertina del singolo, vede una foto di famiglia di Katy, che festeggia il compleanno con la sorella Angela. Il 21 Aprile 2014 è stata pubblicata come quarto singolo dall'album. Il video musicale è stato pubblicato il 24 Aprile 2014, e mostra Katy travestita da cinque diversi personaggi che intrattengono cinque cerimonie. In realtà le persone che appaiono nel video, non sapevano che Katy interpretava quei personaggi, e pensavano di fare parte di un reality show. Katy ha subito delle vere e proprie trasformazioni nel video, tanto da essere irriconoscibile, ed ha intrattenuto tre compleanni di bambini, di un anziano in una casa di riposo, ed un Bar Mitzvah. *"This Is How We Do " è un singolo pop e radio-friendly promosso molto sui social network. La canzone è stata estratta come singolo l'11 Agosto 2014. inviata alle radio il 28 Luglio 2014, mentre il video è stato pubblicato il 31 Luglio 2014. Nel video è possibile vedere molti riferimenti alla cultura pop moderna, ed alla sua evoluzione negli anni, con un riferimento ad Aretha Franklin, ad opere d'arte ed a cartoni animati viventi. Singoli Promozionali * "Walking on Air " è stato estratto come secondo singolo promozionale il 30 Settembre 2013, il primo singolo promozionale è stato "Dark Horse" divenuto poi singolo. La canzone ha debuttato alla posizione numero 34 della Billboard Hot 100, ed alla posizione numero 12 nella classifica dei singoli della Nuova Zelanda. *"By the Grace of God " è stata esibita live per la prima volta il 30 Settembre 2013, e confermata come traccia di Prism il 1 Ottobre 2013. La canzone parla dei problemi psicologici che Katy ha affrontato dopo il divorzio, e del suo tentativo di suicidio. Katy ha cantato la canzone in diverse occasioni, anche ai Grammy Awards del 2015, come parte di una campagna contro la violenza sulle donne, ed il 22 Giugno 2018 a Manchester, durante una tappa del suo Witness:The Tour , per ricordare le vittime morte nell'attentato di Manchester durante il tour di Ariana Grande . * "Legendary Lovers "è stata rilasciata come singolo promozionale il 7 Giugno 2014. Nel 2015 sarebbe dovuta uscire una ri-edizione della canzone col rapper Drake, mai pubblicata. Un video a cartoni animati ispirato alla religione induista è stato rilasciato nello stesso anno, ed è diventato virale. Il 12 Dicembre 2018, Katy ha pubblicato l'audio della canzone sul suo canale ufficiale *"This Is How We Do (Riff Raff Remix )" è stato rilasciato come ultimo singolo promozionale il 25 Agosto 2014. La canzone non è stata inclusa nell'album, ma ha avuto un ottimo successo commerciale.Altri due remix ( il "Brillz Remix" ed il "Grandtheft Remix") dalle atmosfere trap e disco-dance sono stati rilasciati per pubblicizzare ulteriormente il singolo. Critica Prism ha ricevuto recensioni per la maggior parte positive da parte dei giornalisti. Metacritic, il sito che assegna punteggi standardizzati su 100 basandosi sulle recensioni di giornalisti professionisti, gli ha assegnato un voto di 62/100 basato su 23 recensioni. Jon Dolan dal Rolling Stone ha conferito all'album 3/5 stelle dichiarando che "Katy Perry e i suoi collaboratori storici Dr. Luke e Max Martin propendono per un'intimità più scura e imbronciata simile a quella delle dive svedesi Robyn e Lykke Li. Katy ha sempre fatto un buon lavoro nel farci credere di non voler essere presa sul serio come star del pop. Con dispiacere lei non ha sempre lo stesso senso dell'umorismo e autoconsapevolezza della burla in questa sua introspezione da popstar. Il susseguirsi di ballate mature nell'album è lardellato con la poesia di Alanis Morisette che lei non riesce a fare". Nick Catucci dell'Entertainment Weekly ha assegnato all'album il voto B + e ha dichiarato che "il superpotere di Katy, ora più che mai, è quello di inventare brani così associabili che le loro sensibilità li fanno subito diventare un'ispirazione... Ora lei è consapevole che sta facendo musica commerciale, non solo che ci nuota dentro". Helen Brown del The Daily Telegraph ha assegnato all'album 5/5 stelle e ha dichiarato che Katy Perry "sembra una donna e un'artista che ha finalmente ritrovato se stessa" elogiando la "vulnerabilità" dell'album Tracce *Roar – 3:43 (Katy Perry, Lukasz Gottwald, Max Martin, Bonnie McKee, Henry Walter) *Legendary Lovers – 3:44 (Katy Perry, Lukasz Gottwald, Max Martin, Bonnie McKee, Henry Walter) *Birthday – 3:35 (Katy Perry, Lukasz Gottwald, Max Martin, Bonnie McKee, Henry Walter) *Walking on Air – 3:42 (Katy Perry, Klas Åhlund, Max Martin, Adam Baptiste, Caméla Leierth) *Unconditionally – 3:48 (Katy Perry, Lukasz Gottwald, Max Martin, Henry Walter) *Dark Horse (feat. Juicy J) – 3:35 (Katy Perry, Jordan Michael Houston, Lukasz Gottwald, Sarah Hudson, Max Martin, Henry Walter) *This Is How We Do – 3:24 (Katy Perry, Klas Åhlund, Max Martin) *International Smile – 3:48 (Katy Perry, Lukasz Gottwald, Max Martin, Henry Walter) *Ghost – 3:23 (Katy Perry, Lukasz Gottwald, Max Martin, Bonnie McKee, Henry Walter) *Love Me – 3:53 (Katy Perry, Max Martin, Christian Karlsson, Vincent Pontare, Magnus Lidehäll) *This Moment – 3:47 (Katy Perry, Tor Erik Hermansen, Mikkel Storleer Eriksen, Benjamin Levin) *Double Rainbow – 3:52 (Katy Perry, Sia Furler, Greg Kurstin) *By the Grace of God – 4:28 (Katy Perry, Greg Wells) Tracce bonus nell'edizione Deluxe *Spiritual – 4:36 (Katy Perry, Greg Kurstin) *It Takes Two – 3:54 (Katy Perry, Tor Erik Hermansen, Mikkel Storleer Eriksen, Benjamin Levin, Emeli Sandé) *Choose Your Battles – 4:27 (Katy Perry, Jonatha Brooke, Greg Wells) Tracce bonus nell'edizione Deluxe Giapponese *Roar (Cazzette Remix) - 5:22 (Katy Perry, Lukasz Gottwald, Max Martin, Bonnie McKee, Henry Walter) *Unconditionally ( Country Club Martini Crew Remix) - 4:35 (Katy Perry, Lukasz Gottwald, Max Martin, Henry Walter) Video bonus nell'edizione Deluxe Giapponese *Roar (Video Musicale) - 4:30 *Roar (Lyric Video) - 3:58 *Queen of the Jungle - 0:22 *Burning Baby Blue - 0:31 *The Third Coming - 0:25 *From a Meow to Roar - 0:31 *Satin Cape . 0:46 Tracce bonus nell'edizione Deluxe Trip Giapponese *Roar (Johnson Somerset Remix) - 8:48 *Unconditionally (Country Club Martini Crew Remix) - 4:35 Video bonus nell'edizione Deluxe Giapponese *Roar (Making of the Music Video) - 22:31 *Unconditionally - 3:57 *Unconditionally (Making of the Music Video) - 6:00 Successo Commerciale Tra il 2013 e il 2016 l'album è riuscito a vendere oltre 5.700.000 copie in tutto il mondo mentre ha raggiunto negli USA il doppio disco di platino per aver venduto 2.000.000 di copie. Prism ha debuttato al primo posto nella Billboard 200 con una vendita pari a 286.000 copie. È diventato il secondo album della cantante, dopo il precedente Teenage Dream, a debuttare direttamente alla prima posizione nella classifica statunitense. La settimana seguente, Prism è sceso alla seconda posizione (92.000 copie, -68%). Successivamente, l'album è sceso alla quarta posizione grazie alle 61.000 copie vendute, portando ad un totale di 439.000 copie totali a tre settimane dall'uscita. Sino a febbraio 2014, Prism ha venduto oltre 1.100.000 copie in America Nella Canadian Albums Chart, Prism ha debuttato al primo posto con una vendita pari a 31.000 copie. Nel mercato europeo, Prism ha ottenuto buoni riscontri di vendite. Ha debuttato al primo posto nella UK Albums Chart con una vendita pari a 53.800 copie ed è arrivato ad un totale di 76.900 copie in due settimane (nella seconda ha venduto 23.100 copie, -57%) mentre in Francia ha venduto tre volte di più rispetto al suo predecessore nella settimana di apertura ovvero 15.200 copie (rispetto alle 5.200 di Teenage Dream) ed ha debuttato alla 4ª posizione della classifica SNEP. Le vendite complessive di Prism ammontano a 100.000 copie in Francia. In Italia, Prism ha debuttato alla quinta posizione nella Classifica FIMI Album ed è risultato essere il terzo miglior debutto della settimana. Nel corso dell'11ª settimana del 2014, l'album è stato certificato disco d'oro dalla Federazione Industria Musicale Italiana per le oltre 25.000 copie vendute. Il 3 agosto 2015, Prism è stato certificato disco di diamante in Brasile per le oltre 160.000 copie vendute. Categoria:Album di Katy Perry